Motocrossed
by MatthewHenry
Summary: Minako is tired of going everywhere on foot as a Sailor Senshi. While watching TV with Usagi and Shingo, she suddenly comes up with a solution. But will the other Sailor Senshi go along with it? Rated K for mild language.


Motocrossed

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By Matthew Henry

In the Tsukinos' living room, Usagi and Minako were watching a dance program. Minako let out a sigh.

"Usagi, we need a better way of getting around." Usagi turned towards Minako and tilted her head a bit.

"Come again?"

"You know, a better way than just running and jumping everywhere. A vehicle of some sort maybe..."

"Minako, none of us are old enough for driving licenses."

"We're super heroes! Sailor Senshi don't need licenses!" Minako cried as she shook her arms in the air.

"SHH! Minako!" Usagi hissed as she clamped a hand over Minako's mouth. "My mom is just in the next room!" Just then, Shingo walked in and picked up the TV remote.

"Hey, if you two aren't watching this anymore, can I change the channel?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead." As Shingo changed the channel, Usagi sensed Minako had finally clamed down and released her hold. For about two minutes, the three of them just quietly sat down and watched Kamen Rider Black RX. Neither Usagi nor Shingo noticed as Minako's eyes lit up watching Kamen Rider zip around in his motorcycle. But as soon the first commercial break came up, Minako suddenly jumped to her feet.

"PING PONG! I'VE GOT IT!" Minako exclaimed as she vaulted over the couch and headed for the front door. "Bye Usagi, I've got some phone calls to make!" The Tsukino siblings just stared after Minako as she let herself out and ran down the street.

"Usagi... What was THAT about?"

"Shingo, I'm not sure I want to know."

One month later...

The Inner Senshi, plus Chibi Moon, were gathered at a parking lot near Hikawa Shrine. Venus was standing near a large tarp with the others looking on.

"Venus, why did you call this meeting?" Moon asked.

"And why did you insist we come transformed?" Mars added.

"OK, picture this... Eudial manages to get a Pure Heart Crystal to her car. She thinks she's got it won because there's no way we can catch her on foot. Well..." Venus took a quick pause for dramatic effect. "That's when we swoop in with our new-" Venus pulled up the tarp. "SAILOR CYCLES!"

The tarp was removed to reveal five motorcycles. They were colored blue, red, pink, green and orange with the Inners' planet symbols stamped over the headlights. The pink motorcycle had a sidecar attached.

"That's so cool!" Chibi Moon exclaimed. The others just stood there with giant sweat drops over their heads. Venus swept out an arm over the motorcycles.

"There's one for each of us, plus a sidecar on Moon's for Chibi Moon. So what are we waiting for? Let's take them for a spin!"

"Venus," Mercury let out a sigh, "We don't have licenses yet."

"That's what I told her." said Moon.

"How did you manage to even afford these?" Jupiter asked. Venus rubbed the back of her head.

"Hee hee, I called in a few favors a friend in the Tokyo Police owed me..." Mars put her hands on her hips and let out a huff.

"All right, if no one else is going to say it, I will. Venus, this is a stupid idea and there's no way in hell we're riding those!"

"Well I think it's awesome idea!" Chibi Moon tugged at Moon's arm. "Come on, Moon. Let's do like Venus said and take ours for a test run... Please?" Moon knelt down and gently put her hands on Chibi Moon's shoulders.

"Chibi Moon, you've seen me play the motorcycle race game at Crown Center, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And what happens every time?"

"You crash, usually in less than a minute." Chibi Moon crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "All right, I get your point... I guess."

"Hold on minute!" Venus made an "X" with her arms. "An arcade game and the real thing are entirely different!"

"You're right," Moon stood up and faced Venus, "Mamo-Chan says the real thing is about ten times harder."

"I can't believe you guys!" Venus exclaimed. "After I went through all the trouble of getting these custom made and getting Artemis to store the ignition keys in Senshi Space!" Luna turned to Artemis.

"Artemis! You didn't!"

"She made me! She tortured me with a vacuum cleaner!"

"Fine, I'll PROVE my idea will work!" Venus stomped over to the orange motorcycle and got on top of it. She reached into Senshi Space, pulled out her key and inserted it into the ignition. The engine roared into life. "I'll take a few laps around the block and then you'll all see there's nothing to worry about!"

"Um, Venus, shouldn't you wear a helmet?"

"And mess up my fabulous hair? I don't think so!" Venus hit the accelerator and tore out of the parking lot. The other Senshi moved to the sidewalk to get a better view of the action.

Mars said "500 yen says she doesn't make it past the block."

Jupiter replied "I'll take that. There's not much traffic today, so she'll at least make it to the intersection. But not much further than that."

Mercury activated her visor to keep better track of Venus. "All right, she's made it to the intersection. She's making a right turn. Venus is now going the wrong way on a one way street. Hopefully she's noticed that delivery truck headed her way..."

*SCREEEECH! CRASH!*

"No, she did not."

One week later…

Minako laid in a hospital bed with her head wrapped in bandages, her right arm in a sling and both legs in casts. Into the room came Ami, Rei, and Mokoto.

"Good morning, Minako. We've got good news for you" said Ami.

"Those ridiculous Sailor Cycles of yours won't be going to waste after all." Rei chimed in. She held up a newspaper. On the front page was a photo of Sailor Moon sitting on her Sailor Cycle with Sailor Chibi Moon in the sidecar.

"We talked to the Outers, and Haruka made arrangements for the Sailor Cycles to be auctioned at an auto show for charity." Makoto added. "They even let Usagi and Chibi Usa be part of the display."

"All four sold for a significant amount, and it all went to a worthwhile cause." Ami finished.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds all right... Wait!" Minako snapped to attention. "Four? But I had FIVE Sailor Cycles made!"

Rei chuckled. "Yeah, about that, the truck driver you ran into is STILL picking pieces of the Venus Cycle out of his front grill."

"You're lucky he accepted Michiru's offer to pay for the damages and didn't press charges." Ami scolded.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know what happened. We're off to the movies or something. Get well soon!" Makoto waved as she and the others walked out. A few seconds later, Rei poked her head back in.

"Oh, and Mina-Chan, I'm never going to get tired of telling you this..." Rei leaned in a bit further "I told you so!" She quickly ducked as a pillow was thrown at her.

"Damn it!" Minako grumbled to herself. "I KNEW I should've gone with the flying windsurfing boards!"

The End

Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation

Kamen Rider Toei Company


End file.
